


Make it Count

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adventure, Babysitting, Based somewhat off of Tallulah, Eventual Romance, M/M, Myan - Freeform, Myan Week 2017, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: Michael is on the run. After witnessing two parents mistreat their daughter, he steals the baby, convinced he can take better care of her. Seeing as the couple will return soon, he needs to flee. Ryan, a passerby in his car agrees to give him a ride, unaware of what he's signing up for. Things go very wrong as the two begin to realize they're in for a bumpy ride.





	Make it Count

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes a two parter for the adventure au prompt of Myan Week 2017. Wish me luck on this and if you have any feedback feel free to share! These types of fics are not my forte.

"We're two miles away," Theresa says, speaking over the GPS. Michael looks out the window for the hundredth time. It's inevitable that car rides grow boring but this is just ridiculous. His eyes follow the foliage of trees and bushes the exact same shade of green, blending into one long blob. Their speed is probably leaning towards the max of 85 but the past hour has been nothing but painful. 

"Is there anything you need from me, once we get there? I don't exactly have any money but I can try to-" The strawberry blonde, loud-mouthed dad in the front seat cuts him off easily. "You know what, Michael? Keep your funds. My wife and I have a great life out here and seeing your current appearance, you could really use it for a nice haircut." 

The seat beside Michael starts to shake and he looks over to see the infant beside him start fussing. She's dressed in a white sunhat, light green dress and is wearing shoes that probably costed more than any clothing Michael's ever owned. She's kicking her little legs up and down forcefully enough to kick off her bedazzled leather shoes. It's enough to distract him while Timothy or Ted or Thomas, babbles on in the front seat about his privileged life. Michael tunes back in in time to hear the offer, "my wife and I need to run out for some groceries when we get back, stock up on diapers and such. I need you to watch Cody while we're gone."

Michael slides the tiny shoes back onto the socked feet of said child. It's ridiculous since the thing can't even walk yet, but he seems to be the only one who thinks so. "Michael? What do you think? Can you handle it?" The wife chimes in, peeking around the seat to look at him briefly. He nods in response, making eye contact through her blue tinted lenses. "Sure, I guess."

The answer seems to be sufficient because she turns back around and cranks up the radio, signaling the end of the discussion. She fiddles around on her iphone, changing the song to something with such a strong bass, Michael's head hurts. Cody starts to whine while the singer croons about covering shit in glitter.

The whines grow and Michael speaks up. "I think you should turn it down a bit. Cody really doesn't like this shit." There's a long pause where the music continues and Michael is ignored. He knows he spoke loud enough to be heard and just prays they're close to arriving or he's gonna lose his fucking mind. 

He readjusts in his seat, unbuckling himself and crossing his legs. Mr. Mc Asshole just groans loudly, "Cody can you be quiet for daddy? Please? Cody, stop!" His words make it worse, and since Michael's in the backseat he has to endure the worst of it. The little girl begins wailing and Michael rolls his eyes frustratedly. 

The sound is familiar to that of his baby sister whom his parents had favored and upon her request, disowned him the minute he turned seventeen. She grew up in the spotlight and always felt her dreams were more important than his, something she'd inherently learned from their sadistic parents. Thinking of them makes Michael protective over the little girl beside him. 

He reaches over and unclips her from the car seat, cradling her gently in his arms. She feels warm and it's not long before he has her calmed down. The parents sigh in relief with no thank you directed towards him whatsoever and they finish off the car ride to some old blues song that comes on shuffle.

She's a cute baby, not too chubby or underweight and definitely not old enough to understand being spoiled yet. They pull into the driveway of a white paneled, red doored house. It's completely the opposite of what Michael had pictured. Maybe things aren't always as they seem. He shoulders his backpack and tries to hand the baby to the Mother when she walks up to him but she holds up a hand and declines with a smile, asking him to take her inside while they handle the luggage.

He shuffles up four wooden stairs, into the house and down the bare hallway. He expected pictures or flowers, something to symbolize that people lived there. Finally he hits the kitchen. Stainless steel appliances and modern layout that completely mismatch with the outside of the house. To his left is what seems to be the living room, with a large children's wardrobe, a crib and a white bouncy seat. Cody smiles happily as she recognizes the familiar territory and Michael sets her down in the bouncy thing to work off some energy after snoozing and being bored from the car ride. 

He reunites with the couple in the kitchen as they set their luggage down and open the fridge. "Alright, here's a can of tuna and a coke. We'll be heading out now so keep her company while we're gone, okay? She's a handful when she's hungry so the baby milk is uhh, probably in the bathroom actually," Theresa states, being tugged out of the room by the elbow. Her husband's grip is firm and uninviting.

Michael waves them off confusedly. Don't they want to sit down with their kid for a minute? Or at least tell him where stuff is. He double checks on Cody before getting up to explore. Just in time to watch the door close behind the two young and unforgiving parents. The house is quiet now. 

Michael decides to forego the whole downstairs and runs upstairs to find the bathroom or Cody's room, whichever comes first. There are three rooms at the top, the bathroom, neatly organized and contains a baby bottle on the warmer. He grabs it and moves on to the next room. It's empty except for a bed, probably a guest room. At the end of the second level, a locked door, the master bedroom. Michael sighs disappointedly at the mystery being unsolved of what the last room looked like. He takes the stairs two at a time and walks back to the living room. 

It takes him a moment to realize but when he does he has to sit down. Where was Cody's room? He gets up again and looks around. The bottom floor only has these two areas, there's nowhere else. The thought makes him sick to his stomach and he rationalizes what he has to do. Get her the fuck out of here.

He slides off his backpack and sets down the milk. Taking a few quick steps forward towards the dresser. He has to act fast. Opening each drawer and blindly shoving each article of clothing or cloth diaper that hits his hand into the bag until it's bulging. Once Michael's satisfied he puts it back on and tightens the straps. Cody gurgles happily as he picks her up and holds her with one hand, the bottle in the other. 

He figures out how to safely balance the two and looks around one last time, sweeping the area. It'd be rude to leave the coke untouched, he figures, and kicks it straight off the counter. A final fuck you even though he had to admit he was grateful for the ride out to Macdona.

Once outside he begins to realize how far he'd really thought this through. But, he's always been a man of action. The first car that comes by is a baby blue Nissan leaf, and Michael waves it down like a champ. The man driving slows down a few meters ahead and Michael jogs up to the window. "Hey, sorry to do this but I need a ride. I just got out of a really bad situation and," Michael looks behind his shoulder down the street as if he's on the run. "It's a time sensitive situation."

The man's face grows concerned and he presses the button to unlock the rear doors. "Get in, I'll take you guys anywhere you need to go." It's the nicest sounding voice Michael's heard all day and he really wants to fall into this guy's arms, but he stays calm. Thanking him briskly and getting in the backseat without hesitation. 

"You sure you don't need a carseat? Will you be okay holding her?" The guy asks, turning back to look at the two stowaways. "We'll be fine, just drive…" Michael replies, buckling himself in and pulling the waist strap over Cody as well.

The first few minutes are spent answering the usual questions hitchhikers get asked. "What's your name? How old are you? Where are you from? How did you end up in this situation." Michael answers them all like a pro.

"Michael Jones, nineteen, Austin (a white lie) and her mother ran out on us." It's not the best thing to lie about but when you're in a strangers car and need their trust immediately, you need to think outside the box. "Your turn," he tacks on, to divert the conversation momentarily.

"Ryan, Dr. Ryan Haywood. I'm a hematologist at the local hospital in San Antonio. Michael, is there a specific place you two are headed or?" The dirty blonde haired man looks up at them through the interior mirror. His blue eyes indirectly meet Michael's through the reflection. It sends a small jolt through him.

"San Antonio, you got it. Crazy coincidence, huh?" Michael rushes out. The lie coming easily to him. Don't make things too complicated or you'll lose your leverage, he reminds himself.

Keep track of what counts as the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post this before the day ended because I wanted to get it up in time for the prompt to match the day. I'll finish this as soon as I can, though.


End file.
